LOCKED
by Mia Berriners
Summary: -Mama recuerdas que me juntaria con mis amigos a hacer un trabajo de estudio?- - Si- - Bueno necesito que nos saques de la cárcel-


**HOLA! Ammm esta es otra de las historias que estare subiendo, espero que les guste :).**

 **Aqui no habra intro, solo sera dierectamente un capitulo ;D**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Estaba aterrada todos los hombres a mi alrededor peleaban sin parar. Intente cortar la soga que me mantenía amarrada al árbol de la plaza principal donde todos luchaban a muerte por mi, la princesa Leila.**_

 _ **\- BASTA! POR FAVOR! ALGUIEN DESATAME! -pare de gritar cuando me di cuenta que a nadie le importa si yo tenia miedo o no.**_

 _ **Minutos después me di cuenta que el bullicio poco a poco empezó a calmarse. Subí la mirada y vi al hermoso caballero Lysandro montando su caballo de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve. - LYSANDRO!- rápidamente el caballero me miro y pude divisar amor en sus ojos.**_

 _ **Lysandro y yo mantuvimos el contacto visual mientras derrotaba a los mas valientes que se animaban a enfrentarlo. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, tomo con una de sus manos la soga y la rompió como si del hilo mas fino de la tierra se tratase. Luego tomo mi rostro y nos fuimos acercando lentamente.**_

 _ **\- Te amo- susurre solo para que el me escuchase. Lysandro me sonrió una vez mas y me contesto**_

\- ... LEILA HIJA DE TU PUTA MADRE DESPIÉRTATE!- y así fue como mi bello sueño con Lysandro termino y literalmente me termine besando con el piso.

\- CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRES A MI CUARTO SIN PREGUNTAR!?-

\- DORMIMOS EN EL MISMO CUARTO!- me contesto la cabeza de choclo mientras se ponía sus bellísimos tacos ... tacos... ummmm.

\- Oye Pia... quedaron tacos?- pregunte al mismo tiempo que me limpiaba la boca, pues me había quedado sabor a tierrita.

\- ... desayunaras tacos?- pregunto un tanto atónita.

\- sep-

\- no lo hagas, despues vas a estar mal del estomago y _-

\- bla bla bla bla bla- la interrumpí mientras me iba por mi taco B)

POV PIA

Estupida Leila, le dije que no desayunara los tacos, hace mas de una hora que se esta pedorreando y encima tiene el descaro de culpar a la gente que nos cruzamos ¬¬.

\- NONONONONO- comenzó a gritar/susurrar doña pedorra

\- que te pasa?-

\- es que ... creo que me voy a cagar -

\- SABIA QUE ESTO PASARIA!- grite super enojada. Ya que cada vez que digo algo sabio nadie me escucha.

La tome de la mano y nos adentramos al instituto. Ahora llegaríamos tarde al salón, justo hoy que el Sr. Farres daría un trabajo grupal. De seguro me pondran con algun estupido. Corrimos lo mas rapido posible, ya que yo ese dia me puse tacos, así que literalmente corría como toda una diva :v

Una vez que llegamos al baño Leila se sentó desesperada en el inodoro a hacer sus necesidades. Mientras tanto yo la esperaba de espaldas ... puta madre tendría que haber traído una masca de oxigeno.

En total estuvimos una hora dentro del baño, ya que la directora se paseaba por los pasillos buscando a su perro y también por que Leila no terminaba

Sonó el timbre del descanso y ahí me di cuenta de que nos habíamos perdido toda una hora de clase. Mierda! tenia mi nivel perfecto de inasistencias.

\- Salgamos rápido!- dijo Leila mientras se subía los pantalones.

\- Por que te apuras ahora?-

\- Acaso quieres que nos vean a las dos juntas saliendo del baño?!- ohpordeos no!, van a pensar que somos algo :o

Salimos a los empujones del lugar, apestoso por cierto, y nos dirigimos al patio. En el recorrido vimos como todos salieran de las aulas. Una chica cerca del baño grito, pobre de seguro sintió el olor y se desmayo, mi pesame.

Llegamos afuera y nos sentamos bajo el árbol, Leila se sentó y saco de su mochila alcohol en gel,- acaso no te lavaste las manos?-

\- Si me lave, pero por si acaso-

\- Por si te queda popis bajo las uñas?-

\- IUUUU! QUE ASCO!- comenze a reirme, sabia que ella era un poco exagerada en cuanto a la limpieza pero no me importaba, así de anormal la quería.

\- Oigan! chicas!- a lo lejos se podía ver a una pelinegra corriendo con pasitos pequeños hacia nosotras Era Naomi, la hermana de Castiel. Conocimos a Naomi cuando llegamos aquí con Leila, ella es una persona muy tierna. Tiene el cabello hasta a cintura y sus ojos son azueles, nada que ver con el machote de Castiel- Chicas el Sr. Farres armo los grupos para el trabajo de los oficios.

\- Trabajo de que? Mierda de que me perdí?- vi como Naomi tomaba asientos entre Leila y yo. Acomodo su vestidito rosa pastel y luego de su mochila saco un papel con la firma de farres.

\- El profesor nos dio el trabajo de armar un afiche con todos los oficios posibles. Tendremos que entrevistar a los policías, bomberos, panaderos, carniceros ... verduleros. En fin! a todos los que podamos. Luego de eso presentaremos los afiches el Lunes 24, hoy es martes así que tenemos 5 dias- Okey tenemos tiempo

\- Y con quien formamos grupo?- pregunto Leila mientras revisaba las hojas que le arrebato a Naomi.

-Amm en el grupo están Kentin, Alexy-

\- omaiga con la parejita del curso!- grito Leila como la fanática obsesionada del yaoi que era.

\- Sep,tambien estara mi hermano y Lysandro - Leila al acto se sonrojo hasta las orejas- yo tambien estoy en el grupo. Me estaban por poner en el grupo de Nathaniel, pero Castiel hizo un problemón para que no me pusieran en su grupo- uuuuh pobre Naomi, ella estaba tan enamorada de ese rubio perfeccionista

\- No te pongas mal Nana- tome su rostro en mis manos mientras secaba las lagrimas que ya estaban saliendo - hablare con ese estupido-

\- SI! haz que tu estúpido novio habra los ojos Pia!- Leila tomo a Naomi en un super abrazo de oso mientras me hacia puchero.

Rodee los ojos, luego hablaría con el. Por ahora solo me concentraria en ir a pedir disculpas por mi falta en la clase de Farres y despues comprar un taco.

 **Y que tal? nose si les gusta pero bueno. Es lo que me salio :(. Tengo que acostumbrarme a relatar, después de un año vuelvo a esto. Es un poco difícil.**

 **Diganme si les gusta o no :)**

 **BESOS-3-**

 **PD: Pia y Castiel si son novios :3**


End file.
